Cheese
by HollyLynn04 xox
Summary: Oneshot. Rose is very upset and really needs a Doctor.     Plz R&R       Extremely Fluffy :


I absolutly dont own DW, Thanks :). Enjoy

_Voices woke me and I began to open my eyes. It's difficult to make out whats happening. I took inventory of my senses, sort out what I know. My hands are bound. I think my leg is bleeding. I feel lightheaded and I had a bloody headache. I open my eyes. I can see the Doctor. He's standing on something. He's dressed oddly, not in his leather jacket. _

_ "Rose!" It was the Doctor. I snapped back into what was going on. We were captured by aliens; I can't even begin to pronounce the name of them. I looked up to take survey of the Doctor. He had the same wound on his leg as I did. He was wearing a hospital garment, obviously without his trinkets and gizmos, and of course, his sonic screwdriver. He was bound at the wrists and his feet. He was staring intently at me. I looked him in the eye. _

_ "Doctor, where are we? What happened?" My voice sounded pathetic. Weak. Like I hadn't had a drink in days. _

_ "The Mesophyliotaus gargonian leader took us, remember? My God, Rose, are you okay?"_

_ "Nothing a tonne of sleep won't cure", I smiled at him. He smiled one of his trademark smiles at me. I love when he smiles._

_ "Well I guess were in a predicament. Again."_

_ "Do you think?"_

_ "No, I know. There's the difference." I rolled my eyes._

_ "Well smart one, how do you plan to get us out of this mess? Tell me you have a plan Doctor."_

_ "Well, it's in the making, I'm just working out a few details" his eyebrow twitched. Something he only does when he's not being honest. _

_ "You have nothing worked out yet do you?"_

_ "Oi! I have some details worked out! I'm just brilliant enough to do it!"_

_ "Agreed" I smiled. A door crashed open and one of the aliens (monsters) walked through. They truly looked like the stuff of nightmares. Glowing red eyes, no noses, skin black as pitch and claws like that of a Bengal tiger. Teeth like that of a shark and yet their mouths resembled a shadow. They looked very much like a wraith. They moved like spilled ink, silently gliding through the air. He or she really, I can't tell the difference, fell to stand a few feet away from the Doctor in front of me. _

_ "Doctor", it began. Its voice sounded like wheezy whisper. "Your time is up. You must choose. Will you live? Or perhaps, will Rose die?" Good God, these things get right to the point. No long speeches for them. Wait! What did he just say? I shook my head. I looked at the Doctor. He looked pained, like he was preparing for something. _

_ "Sorry Rose, you're dispensable" he said. "You won't live forever. You'll die anyway. I'll just speed up the process. Look at it this way, you'll be young forever." He nodded at the Thing._

_W-what? But I thought… you would get us out" _

"_I'm getting me out", he said simply and looked away, like he was putting down a loved pet._

_The Thing said some kind of creepy mumbo jumbo and suddenly the floor beneath me was gone and I was falling._

"_Doctor!"_

"No! No! No! No!" I felt wetness on my cheeks and I knew I was crying. My body shuddered. Suddenly I felt something on my back and I opened my eyes and I was face to face with the Doctor.

"What!" I backed away, how dare he? I froze, contemplating whether or not to slap him.

"Rose It was a dream. A dream! A Dream Rose! Snap out of it! Rose!" He took me into his arms and he began to rock us back and forth. I sat rigid, taking in my surroundings. I was in my room in the TARDIS. Where I went to bed earlier, which supported his theory of it being a dream.

"You wouldn't kill me right? Am I dispensable?"

"What? Is that what your dream was about? He pulled me up and looked me dead in the face. His stare was so intense I couldn't hold his gaze. "Look at me Rose." His tone made me look back into his eyes.

"Rose Tyler, I could never hurt you, let alone kill you. I have been alone for longer then you could ever imagine, and you fix me. You keep away the loneliness and the bad memories and the nightmares. You are absolutely not dispensable. I could never replace you. If I ever lost you again, I'm not sure how I would keep going. You're the one thing in my life that I absolutely need. I can live without the TARDIS, though I'd rather not, but I need you."

I've never been more stunned in my life! I couldn't hardly even form words.

"Doctor…" was all I could manage. My thoughts were a mess. His expression dropped. Like he'd felt a sting. I didn't understand what I did. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. No words seemed appropriate to reply with. I smiled at him to show that I was okay, and thankful for what he said to me. I'm not sure exactly what made me do what I did next; I blame it on exhaustion and the fact that I was still weary with sleep (though I knew better). I kissed him lightly on the lips. When I tried to pull back he wouldn't let me. He pressed his lips on mine with a possessive edge and I imagined a heard a barely audible growl of pleasure at the back of his throat, though I'm not sure it was all imagination. His lips were so warm. He deepened the kiss when his tongue teased my bottom lip asking entrance, and I was more than happy to oblige. I pulled away after some time. "Doctor, I need to breath." I said with a small smile.

"Breathing is overrated", he grinned his huge grin. I so loved that smile. He kissed me again lightly on the lips and hugged me. I lay with my back against him now and his head was resting on the top of my head. We lay there for a bit in silence. My heart was pounding. I'm so comfortable I could sleep, but I'm so wired I could run the Boston Marathon, and probably win. I could hear the Doctor's heartbeats. I inhaled his scent, masking it as a sigh last minute. When I came to terms with the fact that I loved the Doctor I knew I would tell him eventually. But now would be the worst time ever! So stereotypical! So cheesy!

"You know, I meant what I said." He said finally.

"You know I have absolutely no idea what to say to that? Nothing seems good enough." He snickered. "It's true!"

"I know, I'm so poetic I've rendered you speechless."

"Mhmm."

"I know what you could say. But only if you mean it." He suggested slowly.

"Yeah? What's that?" I asked looking up at him.

"I love you" he looked away as he said it. I could see him blushing. In fact, I'm pretty sure I could have seen him blushing from across the universe. My smile widened.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" he replied, still looking away, but he looked a bit hopeful"  
>"I don't love you." His face fell. He started to get up. I wasn't having that. "I'm completely, in love with you. There's nobody on Earth, or in the universe for the matter, that I'd rather be with. And I need you. I love you more than I can put into words. Which is a lot. And by the way, I didn't want to tell you this way because this is incredibly cheesy!" I said voicing my earlier thoughts. The Doctor burst in laughter. He kissed me on the forehead and I'm pretty sure if I wasn't in his lap he would have jumped up and down. He looked really happy.<p>

"That was cheesy and you know what? It's only going to get better! Because I'm not finished yet! Rose Tyler I love you with all of my two hearts. You're worth everything to me. You are MY universe. I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet, which really wasn't love anyway, but that's not the point! I love you more than Anthony loved Cleopatra and I will always love you so, you brilliant, stupid, silly human. " I think his grin is going to be there permanently, I thought. I kissed him gently once more. He pressed his forehead to mine and stared into my eyes. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Cheesy enough for you?"

"Bring on the cheese Doctor."

"You asked for it…"

The End

Hii this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. Actually, it's my first fanfiction in a reeeaaalllllyyyy long time hahahahaha. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm actually a newer fan. I, literally, just got into it a few weeks ago haha. Still haven't gotten caught up on the whole thing. And with that, goodnight everybody ! (It's 1:01am here)


End file.
